Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of multi-purpose trailer accessories, and more particularly, to a device for moving and maneuvering multi-purpose trailers designed to be towed behind a passenger vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,960; 4,266,796; 4,779,889 and 5,325,934, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse trailer dollies and drivers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical trailer mover.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved trailer mover and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a trailer mover secured to the forwardly extending tongue of a recreational or multi-purpose trailer. The trailer mover includes a bracket pivotally attached to the trailer tongue and a gearbox rotatably attached to the bracket. The gearbox is pivotally movable between a lowered vertical working position and a raised horizontal storage position. Further, the gearbox is selectively rotatable with respect to the bracket to allow steering when in the working position. A rubber-tired groundwheel extends from the distal end of the gearbox and is powered by a hand crank, which drives a set of gears, which provide a mechanical advantage.